I HAVE A WOMAN FOR YOU
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: This story came from Season episode called, "Reed Survives". It concerns a possible relationship Matt was involved in when Kitty arrived in and how her arrival changed everything.


This is my first fanfiction for Gunsmoke. The idea came from a first season episode called Reed Survives. In this episode is a character named Lucy Hunt and Chester makes it seem as if the Marshal knew her well. She comes to Matt saying her husband is going to kill her and she needs his help. Her actions toward the Marshal seem to indicate a previous relationship. This my idea of what happened between them.

CHAPTER ONE

Matt Dillon, the United States Marshal for Dodge City Kansas, was a big man in every way. He was six and a half feet tall, he had big broad shoulders, big appetites,,  
a broad chest, and wore a big badge. When he walked down the street men and women watched him pass. The men were impressed with his sense of law and order and exceptionally fast gun. The women loved his ready smile, blue eyes, wavy hair, and wondered what it would be like to be held in those strong arms. He, like any normal man, had desires but he had no plans for any type of permanent relationship. When he had the need for a woman he chose one of the girls from classiest saloon in town, The Long Branch. Lately he had been seen with a petite blond with curves in all the right places named Lucy. She had been at the saloon quite a while and considered herself the Queen .

His two close friends Dr. Adams, Doc, and assistant Chester Goode loved to tease him and usually he took it with good grace but today at lunch was a different story.

Will you two cut it out, enough already He growled.

I think we hit a nerve talking about the lovely Miss Lucy. Doc said.

Chester agreed. Why I think yur right Doc.

There is nothing going on I am not looking for a permanent relationship. He told them.

Well she shore lights up when you walk through those saloon doors. Chester told him.

She does that with all the men. The Marshal remarked.

I think you are wrong Matt she has a certain look in her eye for you. You know I was happy when you began to see her but I think she may be becoming too possessive. Doc remarked.

You both don t know what you are talking about. The big man was emphatic.

Are you sure you ain t wrong Mr. Dillon? Miss Lucy is always a lookin for you.

I ll tell you for last time, I am NOT getting involved with ANY women permanently.

Scrubbing his finger over his moustache Doc told him, Well sir I ll say it again I think you are wrong. Once you meet the new young lady who has come to town you ll change your mind. I think I have found the woman for you,

What does she look like Doc? Chester wanted to know.

Well she is fairly tall, flaming red hair, alabaster skin with a dusting of freckles across her nose, a tiny waist, but curves where it counts .

Why Doc I think you are in love. The Marshal grinned.

You overgrown public servant, Doc growled, If I was twenty years younger I would give you a run for your money.

Throwing some money on the table Matt said, I m not interested. I don t care if she looks like Lily Langtry.

Well I ll take her if you don t want her. Chester told them.

I m afraid she would eat you alive Chester she is sure feisty. Doc responded.

Matt got up and started for the door and over his shoulder he said, You can have her.

Chester jumped up and followed his boss out the door asking, Why would he say she ain t fur me?

Dillon wasn t paying any attention to him as Doc s conversation had brought an incident from the day before to mind. It had rained the night before and it was still drizzling as he made his way to the caf for breakfast. As he ordered his usual ham and eggs, biscuits, pancakes, and coffee he noticed a slightly disheveled young lady with bright red hair. She was busy eating what looked like oatmeal and didn t notice him at all. He couldn t seem to keep his eyes off her but before he could go introduce himself Jim Buck came in and called for the stage passengers. The young woman wearily got up and headed out the door. Matt had gone to the window and watched the coach leave and noticed there was no one on the boardwalk.

He remembered feeling rather sad she was gone but he shook himself as he thought, Get yourself together Dillon obviously she wasn t for you.

As he closed the office door Chester was still wondering about the new girl.

CHAPTER TWO

Matt Dillion hated paper work and it seemed like the government wanted more and more forms completed. He was starting the last one when he heard Chester yelling for him from down the street. As he opened the door he was almost run over by his assistant.

Oh Mister Dillon, Mister Dillon I just met the new girl Doc was a tellin us about at lunch. He was practically shouting.

Well why don t you tell the whole town, the Marshal told him.

The young man was slightly chagrinned but went on anyway. Wait till you see her Mr. Dillon she sure is a pretty little thing.

The law man knew Chester would just keep talking if he didn t ask questions. So where did you see her?

Well I was a talkin ta Bill Pence at The Long Branch. He was a buyin me a beer.

Matt wasn t surprised Chester was good at getting things for free. So what does that have to do with the girl?

Chester looked at him kind of vaguely and then finally said, Oh right well I wast a talkin and drinkin ma beer and down the stairs came this beautiful girl with red hair. I didn t think I could talk.

Go on, the Marshal encouraged him.

Her name is Kitty Russell and she is from New Orleans. She is as pretty inside as she is outside. I told her all about you and she was real interested. I said we would come over after dinner.

Trying not to smile the Marshal said, I guess you got your voice back. The Marshal would bet Chester told her name was pretty.

Yeh, so cain we go ta The Long Branch tonight? He asked excitedly.

Wait for me to finish this report and get them ready to go with the mail then we will have supper and go to The Long Branch. I was going to see Miss Lucy tonight anyway.

Shaking his head Chester told his boss, I don t think Miss Lucy will like the new girl a tol she is already getting a lot of attention.

I wouldn t worry about it Chester Miss Lucy has many admirers.

Okay but I m just sayin Miss Kitty may give her a run for her money.

Sitting down on his cot Chester told Matt, Well I ll just lay down here and rest until you re ready to go. No surprise there napping was Chester s favorite past time.

Chester had been so twitchy all through supper it was making the Marshal nervous. Well, he said finishing up his prairie chicken, let s go see your and Doc s new discovery.

As the big man looked through the batwings he noticed Doc sitting with a redhead at a back table. She was wearing a silver colored satin dress with black fringe. She had her back to him and they were laughing and talking.

As he walked through the door Lucy, dressed in a skin tight dark blue velvet dress, hurried to his side and took his arm possessively.

He patted her hand as he said, I ll be with you in a few minutes. Doc and Chester have been pestering me to meet this new girl all day. Let me get it over with.

All right Matt, Lucy pouted as she plopped into a chair. He didn t see the look of pure venom she directed at Kitty.

Chester was trying everything he could to get the Marshal s attention as Matt waked slowly to their table.

Here she is Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty Russell, he announced proudly.

Sky blue eyes met sapphire eyes and the law man nearly gasped. It was the girl from the caf . How did she get here?

Before he could ask she held out her small delicate hand. I m pleased to meet you Marshal I ve heard so much about you from Doc and Chester already.

He grinned. I ll just bet. I ve heard a lot about you too Miss Russell.

Call me Kitty, Mr. Dillon. I hope you heard all good things. She smiled back at him.

I m Matt and I can assure you they sang your praises.

Oh Miss Kitty, Chester interrupted. I tole him you were pretty inside and out.

Why thank you Chester, I feel like I have made new friends already.

Pulling on his ear Doc informed her, Oh Kitty you won t have any trouble making frends but be careful of this one, he nodded toward Chester, he is always looking for free drinks.

Chester protested, Now Doc you know that is not true.

Swiping his moustache he said, It sure is, free meals, free drinks, anything you can free load.

Well I swain. Why would you say this in front of Miss Kitty? Chester was indignant.

Because it s the truth, that s why. When was the last time you treated anyone? The good doctor asked. As Chester was about to answer Matt shook his head and said to Kitty, It was nice to meet you but if you ll excuse me I have a friend waiting.

Matt didn t notice Lucy was glaring at Kitty but two of the other girls, Olive and Kate did. Oh is the new girl going to get a talking to, Olive told her friend. Kate agreed.

Later in the evening Kitty was busy dealing a card game and Matt was sure she never noticed Lucy clinging to him as they walked up the stairs to Lucy s room.

Little did he know that she noticed every move he made. He was the reason she had stayed in this dusty dirty town. Originally she was going to go as far as her remaining 4O dollars would take her and then she saw the biggest man she had ever seen walk into the caf . As she watched him, and he paid no attention to her, she decided to stay awhile. She wasn t sure why but he intrigued her. Her stomach twisted as she saw him walk up the steps with Lucy.

So many men in so many towns why this man? She wondered.

CHAPTER THREE

The next day Kitty was getting ready to go upstairs to change for work when Lucy stopped her,

Olive hurried over to Kate and said, There is going to be trouble now.

Sit down and visit with me Kitty. Lucy invited. I l always like to get to know the new girls. How old are you?

I ll be 21 next February.

Well I am 23 and have been here quite a while. She informed the redhead.

I hear you are from New Orleans.

Kitty explained, I was born there.

Well it seems like you have already made an impression on Doc, Chester, and the Marshal. Lucy tried to be nonchalant.

So that was it. She was setting boundaries where the law man was concerned. Kitty knew her type. She had older girls help her in the past but they did not make a big deal about it.

Lucy went on, Matt and I have been VERY GOOD friends for some time now. Well, Kitty explained, You don t have to worry about me Lucy I would never move in on another woman s MAN ."

She saw a shadow pass over Lucy s face. So she is not his WOMAN then. Very interesting."

Well it was nice talking to you Lucy but I need to get ready for work.

Fine , Lucy let her go reluctantly. Just remember our little talk.

Walking up the stairs Kitty told her, how could I forget?

Things went smoothly the rest of that day but she noticed the Marshal had not come in. Chester informed her he was away on business and would be back in two days.

Two days later Lucy let anyone who would listen know that she was going to her room to take a long bath, wash her hair, and do her nails as she had a big night coming up.

Kitty had noticed that Lucy also took other men to her room but they were rich ranchers like Jake Worth and Emmett Bauer. It was obvious she was looking for a wealthy husband. Did she want the big Marshal on the side?  
Lucy hadn t been gone for much more than an hour when the Marshal strolled through the doors. He didn t seem to be looking for her as he walked back to the table where Kitty was playing solitaire.

He stood over her twirling his Stetson. So how are you getting along Miss Kitty?

Looking up at him she said, Well hello Marshal I haven t seen you for a while.

I ve been away on business. I just got back. He informed her.

Patting the chair next to her she asked, Would you like a beer to wash the dust out of your throat.

He looked around nervously before sitting. That would be nice.

She held up two fingers. Two extra cold ones Red.

So how do like Dodge? He asked making conversation.

It s alright one town gets to be like the next after a while.

Where were you last Kitty?

I was in Abilene but my favorite place was San Francisco. When I get enough money together I want to go back.

So you liked it there. He stated.

Oh Matt it was so alive and there is so much to do.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. Well I hope it is not too soon you would be missed.

Oh, she teased, who would miss me?

Well, he ducked his head, Doc, Chester, Ma Smalley.

She smiled at his discomfort. It is nice to know I would be missed.

He was about to get up when Chester came bursting through the door. Mr. Dillon, Mr. Dillon, oh sorry Miss Kitty, I have been lookin for you everywhere. What s the problem Chester? he asked.

Well I didn t go to lunch waitin for you and then you disappeared and I m gettin plum swimmy headed.

Matt looked at Kitty and she knew he was resigned. All right Chester let s get you fed. Would you like to go with us Miss Kitty?

Thank you for the invitation but some other time. I have to work,

Well any time, Chester told the redhead.

The men did not see Lucy standing in the upstairs hallway but everyone in the saloon heard her slam her door.  
That evening the Marshal did not come in but Kitty had just finished dealing a game when she took a few minutes break. Lucy came up and grabbed her arm.

I want to talk to you. She growled.

Let go of me I m busy. Kitty told her.

I saw you with Matt and heard you get invited to dinner.

They were just being polite. She informed the blond.

As Kitty pulled away Lucy threatened, I don t know what your game is but you keep away from him or this isn t over girlie.

Nobody tells me what to do or who to see. Kitty said furiously.

We ll just see about that. Lucy hissed

Just then Mr. Dolby, the owner of the Dodge House, came in and Lucy straightened herself and hurried over to meet him.

Good riddance, Kitty thought going back to work.

CHAPTER FOUR

The sun was shining brightly on the streets of Dodge and for a change Kitty Russell was up early and dressed because she was working earlier that day.  
Dressed in a pink paisley cotton dress with a small matching hat she told Ma Smalley she was on her way to Mr. Jonas and did she need anything.

Ma gave her a list and some money and thought what a good heart the young girl had. Thank you so much Kitty you saved me a trip in this hot weather. Bless you.

As she started down the boardwalk Kitty noticed Matt, Doc, and Chester gathered in front of the Marshal s office. Well don t you all look busy today.

That s what happens when you create law and order in a town. Matt said with a grin.

Don t you believe them Kitty they are being lazy. I was up all night delivering the Pritcherd s fifth daughter. So I am on my way to bed.

Kitty laughed. You men!

So where are you goin Miss Kitty? Chester asked.

I am on my way to Mr. Jonas to look for material and get some things for Ma Smalley. Then I am working at The Long Branch until seven.

Why don t you join us for dinner at Delmonico s around seven? Doc asked her.

Well that sounds like fun. She admitted.

So we will come and collect you around seven. The doctor told her.

I ll be ready and thanks. She said as she walked away.

At the general store Mr. Jonas was filling Ma Smalley s list while Kitty checked out his selection of material. She was holding up a bolt of cloth when Lucy came bursting through the door.

Grabbing Kitty s arm she screeched, You just can t keep away from him can you?

I told you to stop grabbing me, Kitty told the older girl pulling away.

Besides they were sitting right where I was walking by. It would have been impolite to not speak, but why am I explaining to you? Kitty went on.

I saw the way you were looking at him. Lucy said accusingly.

You know lady I think you are crazy. I think the problem is that you are not satisfying him. Kitty suggested.

Raising her hand to slap Kitty, Lucy screamed, How dare you!

Just then Mr. Jonas walked around the corner, is there a problem here ladies? He inquired.

Lucy gave him at dirty look and slammed out of the store.

He patted Kitty s shoulder. It s alright Miss Kitty I ve been a victim of her wrath before.

Thanks Mr. Jonas. I ll be fine I ve dealt with shrews before. I ll take some of this material and Ma s order if it s ready.

Luckily Lucy was not working when Kitty got to The Long Branch. Things were rather slow so she was able to be ready at seven when the Marshal walked through the door. He looked like he was wearing his Sunday clothes instead of his regular work outfit.

Where are Doc and Chester? She inquired.

They are just dawdling along and I didn t want to keep you waiting.

He looked at her appreciatively. You sure look pretty tonight Miss Kitty. He said admiring the lavender silk gown she was wearing.

Well thank you Matt and you look handsome.

He looked down and sort of shuffled his feet as he murmured, Thanks ugh we better get going. As they ate their steak and potatoes with Chester s favorite specklety gravy Kitty carried on most of the conversation. Where are you from Chester?

Well I growed up in Texas with my brother Magnus. Our folks died early on and for the most part I was with my Uncle Wesley. Then the war came and in the South they took us young. After the war I kinda wandered around until Mr. Dillon hired me and I settled down here in Dodge.

So do you like it here? She wanted to know.

Oh yes ma am I have friends for the first time in a long time. Workin for Mr. Dillon gives me lots of pride.

What about you Doc what is your background? Kitty turned all her attention toward the older man.

He swiped his moustache and cleared his throat. Well young lady I grew up on a farm in Kansas and loved healing things even as a young child. I worked very hard to get the letters M.D. after my name.

Then came the war for most of us and when I was mustered out most of my family was gone. I heard they needed a doctor here and I planned to be here a couple years to get my feet wet in private practice then move, maybe, to a large city. Yet here I am still taking care of the likes of this over grown public servant.

Kitty laughed at his comment. She opened her mouth to speak but Matt beat her to it by asking, Tell us about yourself.

Well there isn t a lot to tell I grew up in New Orleans. My mother died young and I was raised by relatives. They sort of got tired of me and I struck out on my own and I ve been like that ever since.

Matt was sure there was a lot more to her story because you didn t learn to deal cards like she did just living with relatives. He also wanted to know how she ended up here in Dodge so he asked, How did you end up here; not that we are sorry you did.

Looking rather embarrassed she admitted, It was pretty wet when I got off that stage. I was down to my last 40 dollars and couldn t have gone much further. I hurried through the mud to the caf and to save money ordered just coffee and oatmeal. Then the driver called us back to the stage and I was hurrying and I slipped and twisted my ankle in the mud. Lucky for me Doc was coming along and he took me into the depot. He wrapped my foot, helped me clean up, and told me about Bill Pence and Ma Smalley and here I am

Chester explained, Doc and Me was to meet for breakfast and then fishin at Miller s Pond when he spotted Miss Kitty; a lady in distress.

You and I were not going fishing at Miller s Pond. That is where you catch those scrawny fish too small to eat. Doc informed them.

Just where were you going Mr. Smarty Pants? Chester was indignant.

Why over by Jake Worth s at Meyers Creek. They have a walleye I have been after forever. Doc explained.

Well I have seen some small mouth bass at Miller s and it is closer. Chester said

So why haven t you caught any. Oh I know your singing scared them away.

Now Doc, he protested, you know that s not true.

Don t tell me what s not true. Doc informed him.

Matt looked at Kitty as he put some coins on the table. I think I should walk you ..

Chester interjected, I ll go with you and Miss Kitty.

Nooo Chester you stay here and finish your ugh discussion with Doc.

Helping Kitty up Matt told them, I don t want to disturb such a serious discussion

The two men sat their mouths open as the couple made their way out the door.

Kitty started laughing, Are they always like that?

No they are usually worse. He explained

So are there good spots to fish around here? She asked him.

He was surprised. You like to fish?

I find it relaxing, she revealed.

Well you are in luck young lady, Matt informed her, if you are free I was planning to do some fishing early tomorrow.

How early? Kitty inquired.

At about six.

She grinned at him, You ve got yourself a date Marshal.

He grinned back. I ll pick you up then.

She said softly, Thanks Matt see you in the morning.

Kitty watched him walk away and thought that is one handsome man and he looks good coming and going.

CHAPTER FIVE

Kitty had been up at five to fix them a picnic lunch. Ma had said she could help herself to whatever was in the icebox. She had cut off two nice pieces of ham, took a couple pieces of fried chicken, some hard boiled eggs, pickles, and part of a loaf of bread. Placing them all in her picnic basket with plates, cups, and utensils she noticed Ma had wrapped some fresh baked cookies for them to take along.

Almost too excited thinking of being alone with the big lawman Kitty checked herself in her looking glass one more time. She was wearing a rust colored cotton skirt with a pale yellow blouse. She had left her hair down but pulled it back in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. I hope he approves. She thought .  
The springtime sun was shining brightly when Matt drove up in the buggy he had rented from Moss Grimmick. Kitty was waiting on the front porch wearing a big floppy hat to keep her fair skin from freckling. He jumped down and moved to pick up the basket.  
He said almost shyly, You look very pretty today Kitty. She acknowledged his compliment as he helped her into the buggy. Thanks Cowboy.

As they rode closer and closer to the river she asked, Where are you taking me?

To a private spot I know where the fishing is usually good. It s called Settler s Cove. Very few people come there or even know about it He explained.

It sounds restful and relaxing. Kitty commented.

I think you ll like it. By the way I have the coffee pot all ready and a bottle of champagne to put in the water to chill. Bill Pence told me you like it.

She squeezed his arm as she began to thank him for his thoughtfulness but as she touched him they both jumped as if shocked by electricity. That was the end of their conversation as they both seemed embarrassed and confused.

When they got to their destination they quickly emptied the buggy and Kitty spread out the blanket. Matt placed the champagne in the water but the tension didn t ease until Kitty had her first fish on the line.

She was so excited. Oh Matt I hooked one.

He came up beside her and watched as she pulled in a good sized Walleye. Great job Kitty. I m proud of you.

The young woman couldn t stop smiling as she pulled in one fish after another. Matt put them on a rope hanging in the water.

Several hours later Kitty had clearly caught the most fish. Matt thought I ll have to tell Doc to take her fishing. She doesn t sing like Chester, she baits her own hook, and she knows when to talk and when to keep quiet. He said to her, I sure am hungry how about we eat and then I ll clean the fish. Maybe we can get Red or Sam to cook them up for dinner tonight. We can invite Doc, Chester, Bill, and the girls. You caught enough for an army.

Kitty looked at his face to see if he was annoyed she had out fished him but he was grinning at her. That sounds like a fine idea.

As she laid out the food Matt fished the champagne bottle out of the still cold waters of the river. He watched her as she worked and admired how young and fresh she looked with no make-up, a simple everyday outfit, and her hair pulled back with a ribbon.

What was there about this woman? Why did he feel so drawn to her? He had known many women in his life but this felt different. Not since Lee had he wanted to talk to a woman, really know about her, care about a woman, and not just bed a woman.

He shook his head as if to clear it. You have to control this urge to be with her Dillon. You have a very dangerous job, and probably a short life expectancy. You don t want to leave children and a widow behind.

A while later having shared the bottle of champagne, and the food Matt stretched out on the blanket. That was delicious Kitty but I ate too much. I think I ll just close my eyes for a minute. By the time she finished cleaning up the Marshal was sound asleep.

Sitting next to him under the beautiful shade trees he looked so peaceful. All she wanted to do was touch his face and run her fingers through those dark curls.

What is wrong with me? she wondered as she stretched out beside him. Why was she so intrigued by this man she had remained in Dodge; a town with not much to offer? I ve known lots of men and found them to be untrustworthy yet this peace officer seems so different. Closing her eyes she thought about Cole Yankton the first man she had ever known, in the biblical sense, and then Kitty Russell was asleep.

Matt awoke first and looked appreciatively at the beautiful young woman lying next to him. He wanted more than anything to taste her lips and hold her in his arms. Yet he was afraid to let his emotions get the best of him.

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her. He s going to kiss me, she thought, but he didn t.

Her face was flushed from sleep and sitting up suddenly and stretching to hide her disappointment she told him, I guess we both fell asleep.

Getting up abruptly he said hastily, I better get those fish cleaned or we won t have our feast tonight.

Kitty followed him to the water s edge and sat down next to him. She didn t want to break the connection they seemed to have.

How did you get into law enforcement Matt? She asked.  
Settling down to his task he replied, Oh I was a pretty wild kid. My folks died close to each other when I was about twelve. I was farmed out to different relatives. Being big for my age I worked from the time I was 12. When the war came they took just about anyone who could shoot a gun. When it was over I started traveling and all I wanted to do was put the war behind me. Boy did I have adventures all over the southwest, Mexico, even out to California. Then I met a man who changed my life. His name was Adam Kimbro and he was a law man. I lied about my age and experience and he gave me a job as a deputy.

He sounds like quite a man.

Oh he is. Matt agreed. I was with him in Moundville and Coffeeville and then he recommended me for my first sheriff s job. After I applied to the U.S. Marshal s Service at the age of 24 and they sent me to Dodge. I have been here over a year

You have surely had a varied career in your young life. Kitty told him.

Yes I have but what about you Kitty you asked about us but we know little about you.

She hesitated and then looked in his deep blue eyes. He seemed to be sincerely interested. Taking a deep breath she began. You know I am from New Orleans. My father I barely knew as he left us when I was a baby. Mother passed away when I was nine and I went to live with her family. They never approved of the marriage;  
they were aristocrats and he was a riverboat gambler. Grandfather sent me to a school for young ladies from good families. When I was13 grandfather died and the DuBois aunts and uncles decided I was my father s problem. I ended up living with his friends who had fashionable gambling establishments. That s where I learned about cards the various dealers taught me. I guess it s in my blood. I can t really remember seeing my father as he was always on some riverboat. Then I met a man and thought I was in love. We ran away to San Francisco. He said he would marry me but he his luck turned bad and he thought could get money to gamble using me. I ran away from him and it seems like I have been running since.

He reached for her hand. Do you think you might stay in Dodge for a while?

Looking at their clasped hands and wanting to feel his strong arms around her, her voice was shaky. I m not sure Matt I am just taking it day to day.

Slightly embarrassed the Marshal said, Well you have three friends already and we .ugh would um miss you if you left.

Kitty couldn t help but smile as this big strong man stumbled over his words and feelings. It would miss all of you too.

Ya know, he said getting up and putting the fish in a container, We probably should get back. I m surprised Chester hasn t come looking for us on some emergency.

Laughing Kitty agreed and went back to fold the blanket and make sure they had everything as Matt packed the buggy.

The trip back to Dodge was relaxed and they laughed a lot as Matt talked about Doc and Chester s relationship.

Later that night at The Long Branch they enjoyed the fish Kitty had caught and Sam had fixed. Almost all of the girls who worked there enjoyed being included but Lucy turned her nose up at everything.

As the party got more raucous and Matt was sitting next to Kitty ignoring her the blond decided she had to nip this relationship in the bud for good.

CHAPTER SIX

The next day Kate and Olive were sitting at a table with two cowboys when Kitty came in for the afternoon shift.  
The redhead headed for the stairs to change into her work clothes. A little while later she was coming down the steps wearing a red and white striped taffeta dress, fishnet stockings, and black heels. She was almost to the bottom when she felt a shove. Whirling around she caught at Lucy s arm and they tumbled down the remaining steps.

I warned you to stay away from him, Lucy screamed.

Get off me you cow. Kitty warned her.

Lucy pulled back her fist and hit her rival in the face and Kitty saw stars. As the blond started to get up Kitty grabbed her leg and they were rolling around the floor scratching, pulling hair, tearing, clothes, and yelling at each other.

You are crazy I didn t do anything with YOUR MAN, you bitch. Kitty yelled over her adversary s shrieking.

Only because he didn t give you a chance.

Well I don t know why he would want to be with a jealous witch like you.

Lucy took her foot and kicked Kitty in the side. Rolling over the redhead was about to launch herself on top of the other girl when she found herself lifted into the air.

What is this is this all about? A deep disgusted voice sounded in her ear.

As he set a bloodied Kitty down Lucy launched herself into his arms sobbing. She started it.

Olive and Kate both said, Oh no she didn t. Lucy attacked her. They looked smug.

Matt sat them at different tables. Lucy's hand looked broken. Chester was just inside the doors looking google eyed. Matt instructed him to get Doc as Bill Pence came rushing through the batwings.

WHAT is going on here? He exclaimed.

Putting his hands around his gun belt and spreading his legs Matt informed the other man as he looked at the bruised and battered women. I have been trying to find that out.

Trying to keep her dress pulled up as Lucy had ripped off her sleeve Kitty said sullenly, It was just a difference of opinion. There was no way she was admitting they were fighting over him.

She has never liked me, Lucy wailed, And she has been trying to take away my gentleman friends. Olive and Kate were laughing at this point. Speaking sternly the Marshal asked, What do you two know about this?

Before they could answer Doctor Adams came in. As be observed the bleeding scratches, swollen skin, and disheveled appearances of the two women he just shook his head.

You look the worse, Doc told Lucy, Let me look at you first.

Half an hour later Doc was finishing up with Kitty and telling her she needed cold compresses for her black and blue eye and to go back to Ma Smalley s and rest.

Matt and Bill had pretty much gotten the story that Lucy had attacked Kitty on the steps from Kate and Olive. They said the two girls had rubbed each other the wrong way from the start and Lucy seemed jealous of the redhead s popularity. Neither girl was brave enough to tell the lawman the real reason for the fight.

When Kitty had left the bar and Lucy was back in Bill s office Doc sat down wearily in a chair. I need a drink. He announced.

Matt and Chester joined him and the assistant said, Doc I never seed anything like it. Them two girls was a rollin around the floor beatin on each other to beat the band.

It was something to see, Matt admitted. Kitty is a real tiger. I wouldn t want her mad at me.

Doc chuckled. I told you she was a match for you.

Looking annoyed Matt retorted, I told you to stop that talk.

Scrubbing his finger across is moustache Doc mused, Well time will tell who is right.

Shut up Doctor and drink your beer. The law man groused.

CHAPTER SEVEN

A MONTH LATER

A lot had happened since the day of the fight between Lucy and Kitty. The girl who felt she was QUEEN of The Long Branch had long talks with Bill Pence and the Marshal. A couple weeks later she had come in to collect her things and announce she had married the much older well to do Ephraim Hunt.

When the news got around Doc, Matt, and Chester were have breakfast.

Chester always eager for gossip said, Well don t that beat all I thought she was kinda sweet you Mr. Dillon.

Matt who had taken to stopping in The Long Branch much more often and talking with a certain red head started to speak when Doc interjected, I think this big public servant has his hands full with that red haired spit fire he visits so much.

Matt s face was flushed and he was sputtering as he explained, Doc I told you over and over we are just friends,

Doc chuckled, You just keeping telling yourself that. If I were younger I d like to be JUST FRIENDS with someone like Kitty. The Marshal held up his hands in surrender. I give up. I m going back to the office.

The next day Matt had to leave Dodge to try and capture Lee Trimble who committed a murder. The pursuit had caused the loss of his horse and he had to bring Lee in on the stage. Lee s brother Dolph was waiting for them and threatened to set Lee free no matter who got hurt.

Dolph Trimble then hired a gunman to kill Matt Dillon. The problem was the gunman was an old friend of Matt s, Hack Prine.

Kitty Russell watched this whole drama play out with trepidation in her heart. Matt was so conflicted over the whole situation.

When things came to a head on this particular day she was standing inside the doors of the saloon as Matt Dillon had to shoot and kill his friend. Her heart ached for him as she watched him walk away with his head down.

hH didn t come into the saloon for two days. When he did show up he looked like he hadn t been sleeping well, if at all. He ordered two beers and took them over to where she was playing solitaire.  
She looked up and smiled, Hello stranger, sit down.

He tried to smile at her. How are you Kitty?

I m fine but how are you? She asked.

I m okay. Let me ask you could we take a walk after I do rounds and you get off. He looked so sad it squeezed her heart.

Laying her hand on his arm she said softly, Of course we can Matt I ll be waiting.

He finished his beer, bid her goodbye, and walked away without looking back.

The hours seemed to drag by as she waited to see his big frame come through the door. It was very late when he finally walked into The Long Branch. Are you ready?

Of course, she told him cheerfully and slipped her hand through his arm.

They didn t speak much until they reached the bench in Ma Smalley s yard.

Are you really alright? She asked softly.

Putting his head in his hands he told her, I just don t know Kitty. I hate this part of my job. I ask myself where does it stop?

Touching his hand she said, Matt look at me. He looked into her sapphire eyes and his eyes seemed to be pleading with her.

You didn t have a choice Matt. I saw it all and he gave you no alternative.

He voice shook as he questioned, He saved my life he was my friend. Why did it have to come to this?

It all comes down to choices. You chose to uphold the law. Hack chose another road. Kitty was shaken to the core by his anguished words.

As he lowered his head she was sure there were tears in his eyes. This big, strong, no nonsense, man of few words, United States Marshal was so sensitive at the core.

She couldn t help herself she put her arms around him. She whispered as he put his head on her shoulder. Thank you Matt for sharing this with me.

He sat up, leaned down, and brushed his lips with hers and drawing back said, I have nothing I can offer you Kitty. This badge and my duty have to come first. Anyone I care for could get hurt.

She put her hands on his face and said emphatically, I don t recall asking anything from you Marshal but you listen to me Matthew Dillon you deserve a life too. I would be proud if it was with me because you have become my dearest friend. I am not sure why but I ve told you more about myself than anyone knows. You treat me with respect and that has been in short supply in my life. I don t want to lose you

For the first time that day Matt was smiling. He pulled her close and said, Well Doc was right. She moved back to look at his face. About what? she queried.

He started to laugh. After he met you he told me he had a woman for me. I told him there was no room in my life for a permanent relationship. I ll tell you the truth honey I m not sure how we can work it out but I don t want to lose you either.

As they leaned forward for their first real kiss Kitty murmured, One day at a time Cowboy, one day at a time.

Fin

I used the Hack Prine story because it was the pilot although it aired as the 26th episode. If you look at the office and saloon you can see they are configured differently than in the series.  
I truly believe these characters had a romantic relationship. If you listen carefully to the dialogue in the earlier episodes there are many hints Matt and Kitty were more than friends. In a 1958 TV Guide article James Arness says their relationship is not platonic but what goes on is left up to the viewer s imagination. You have all done that, excellently, on this site.


End file.
